Reborn Dragon
by Teepo no Miko
Summary: For those who have played BOF4 and have seen Teepo in this game, ever wondered how he came back to life? That's what my story is about.
1. Recovery

Chapter 1

"S... Someone... help me! W... where am I? Such a... cold... dark and lonely place." The young man's voice echoed throughout the vast nothingness. Pitch blackness was surrounding him. It was all he could see from his fiery red eyes.

"Wake up... please!" said an unfamiliar voice, whom was soft like a whisper. It's location was underterminable but yet, so close. "Open your eyes... please..." the voice whispered yet again. Only a blinding white light was seen after. 

Teepo took all of his might to open his eyes, to get away from the void of nothingness. "Just... like... Eden..." he whispered. He was weak from all the wounds he had. His mind was too weak to wonder how he got battered up like this. "Ah! Thank goodness you woke up! I thought you wouldnt make it!" He focused his vision to the person who spoke to him. A young girl, about his age, with blue almost black hair with lighter blue streaks. Her gaze was full of concern and pity.

"Where... am I?" said Teepo, almost out of strenght to talk. He noticed that he was in a bed, soft, warm and comfortable. He tried to sat down but couldnt move, as if he was paralyzed. "Please sir... please do not move! You're still in bad shape and you need your rest!" She took the wet cloth that was in a bucket made of steel, full of fresh, spring water and placed it on his burning forehead. "W...Who.. are you?" asked Teepo, who was in a pretty bad condition. "I'm Maina... but enough talk for today... you need sleep!" exclaimed the girl who was a bit worried because of the man's fever rising up.

"Sleep..." he muttered and closed his eyes. He fought against it but managed to fall into a deep slumber, once again.

A smile appeared on Maina's delicate and pale face as Teepo was resting like she told him to do.

She was wondering alot about him. "I wonder... how did he ended up hurt like that... and what was he doing in the Golden Plains... in the pool of his own blood... I guess it will remain a mystery for now..." She tip toed silently out of his room and went to hers.

The healer's house was small and made of wood. A traditional forest house she had. She had lived in it all her life by herself, in the Worent village. Maina never knew her parents nor who she really was. The villagers of the Worent village found her on a rainy night when she was just a child. She got raised by the old woman from the village and the name Maina was given to her. The lady that she used to called mother passed away two months ago, of old age.

The girl lied down on her bed, the gaze of her purple feral eyes facing the wall. She should be in dream land by now but she had a hard time falling asleep. Maina was still thinking about her adopted mother. Minutes passed away like the wind, as she finally closed her eyes, traveling to dream land.

Teepo was back into the room of darkness, once again. This time, he wouldnt mind it, he was thinking about the previous events that occured. Wasnt he suppose to be dead? He remembers the battle against his best friends, Rei and Ryu, whom were almost like brothers to him. Remembering also, how their house in Cedar Woods, got burned down by Balio and Sunder and that all three of them got separated.

For the first time, tears trickled down his cheeks, by remembering those painful and sad memories. Memories that plagued him since he came back to life.


	2. Questionning

Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. It was around noon when Teepo finally decided to wake up from his deep slumber. He was able to sit up, not like last time. Slowly, the boy rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, noticing his hands were... smaller than the usual. "W...what the hell is going on?! How come I... my hands... " He looked at himself and saw, to his big surprise, that he has the body of a 12 years old kid, once again. "What the bloody hell happened to me?! I'm suppose to be in an adult's body!!! I'm back into a kid's state again!!" He growled under his breath at the fact he was back into a young boy once again. "At least I still have my knowledge and... my memories..."

Maina busted into the room without knocking with his original purple clothing and white armor. "Here you g--- oooh! sorry!!! I didnt mean to bust in like that!!" She was blushing furiously, seeing Teepo out of bed, naked and standing. She closed her eyes and handed him the clothes. "H... here! I'll be in the main room okay?! Heh heh heh...!" She skipped off to the main room where the wooden dinning table was. It was rather small, like old fashioned japanese table. She sat down on a red cushion that uses for the chair. 

Teepo put his clothing on slowly. He was still half sleepy and at least he didnt put on his outfit the wrong way around.Finally at last he put on his white and golden armor but something was missing. Where was his sword?! He looked around left and right for his sword but couldnt find it anywhere. "Maybe Maina has it... for now I can only rely on my sword... like if it was my best buddy! Damn!" He opened the door and walked out of his room, joining the girl into the main room. He could see on the left wall, 3 paintings. 

The first one was a representation of the Fou Empire. The second one portrayed the Golden Plains. The last one was the portrait of the Grass dragon, Ta-Pu. 

Mainly, Teepo was focusing on the third painting, like if he was absorbed into it, until Maina spoke to him. "Neat dragon huh? It lives in the Golden Plains but he's hard to find since it's a huge place." Teepo snapped out of his trance and nodded to her. 

He sat down on the remaining red cushion, in front of the girl. "Say... um... Maina is it? I have a few questions and I would like you to answer alright?" Maina smiled and nodded. "Sure anything!" she said with enthusiasm. "Okay first of all... where am I? It's something I really need to know." he said with a tone of impatience. "Ah you are in Worent Village! I f--" 

She got interrupted by a shocked Teepo. "What?! Did you say the word... Worent?!!!" Teepo was so surprised that he kinda scared Maina away. He did look scary. "Well uh... yes I did! Why is that?!"

Teepo's face beamed up. "Probably Rei lives here now! Things have changed since I was gone!" he thought.

"Maina... do you know someone by the name of Rei Chiba?!" The girl shook her head negatively. "No but probably the leader of the tribe does! We'll have to see him later, he has alot of questions to ask you. But for now, lets eat lunch shall we? You must be hungry!" He nodded to her in approval. "Oh and by the way... can you answer my single question?" she asked to him. "Sure whatever you want..." he replied, looking back at the Dragon Painting.

"What's your name? I've wanted to ask this for awhile now." she said with a cheerful expression. 

"The name's Teepo..." he said blushing a little bit.


	3. Woren Wisdom

Chapter 3

"Come on Teepo! The chief is waiting for us! You really dont want to make him wait now do you?!" said Maina excitely. "Alright already! I'm coming! Just let me put on my boots!" he said has he put on his last boot. He took his sword and walked by Maina out of her house.Teepo, curious as always looked left and right seeing the village's environement. He saw Worens warriors in training. One of them was swinging his hard, wooden club at a dummy made of straws and pillows. Moving his gaze to the front, he saw Worens cubs playing roughly. Almost like if they were fighting but they were getting along just fine. 

"Wow never thought I'd see alot of action here..." commented Teepo with a smirk on his face. "Yes... all of the warriors stays in shape and practice just in case the Fou army might do something to us or if something really major occurs. They'll always be ready for a good fight!" exclaimed Maina looking at Teepo with her cheerful eyes. "Fou... army?! Never... heard of them..." he said in a calm tone. He looked back at her with a puzzled look. Maina was blinking several time at what Teepo said. "Never... heard of them?! You have to be KIDDING me right?! Where are you from anyways?! Everyone in the world knows about the Fou Empire!" she shouted.

Teepo looked down at the ground staying silent for a brief moment. It's true he has been gone for too long that the world changed. It is not the same world he knew but he had to get used to it. The only thing he was able to rely on was his sword, skills, knowledge and of course... Maina, who's been living in this era. "Man... I'll really need her help... the world changed too much... I cant recognize it. I'd be lost if I'd travel on my own!" he thought to himself as he was entering the elder's small wooden house.

The old Woren elder was standing in front of the main room, waiting for both Maina and Teepo's arrival. "Ah welcome lad... and Maina... I was waiting for you two quite impatiently." As he sat down, Teepo was snickering. He thought the elder would have been someone way much younger than this. Maina frowned and elbowed Teepo in the guts so that he would show the leader some respect. All three of them gathered in the middle of the room and sat down on the hard cimented floor.

"Maina... I would like to thank you for the assistance you gave us a few days ago. Your healing capabilities are amazing I must add. I did the good choice of putting this young lad into your care." Maina blushed at the elder's words. "It wasnt a problem great elder." she said her face still a bit flushed. The Woren turned his gaze to Teepo and looked at him for awhile. "I sense that you are confused and lost... that you dont know the world we live in today am I right?" Teepo blinked at what he said and nodded staying silent. "Elder... he knows a Woren name Rei Chiba... apparently... do you know this... Rei?" The old tiger-man thought for a moment and nodded positively. 

"Yes... yes... Rei... I know him perfectly. Such a good warrior yes but, such a shame he left the village." Teepo's eyes widen at the sentence. "LEFT?! WHERE?!" cried Teepo. "Oooh... I remember him taking the direction of Windia... it is a long trip north of here young one." Teepo stood up in one swift motion, with determination finding his best friend, who was almost like a brother to him as Maina stoo up as well. "Teepo wait! You dont know the region! So let me come with you! A healer might come in handy! I do know how to fight too even though my physical attacks arent strong." 

Teepo looked at her and shook his head. "It's too dangerous for someone like you Maina you should stay home. Let me handle this I'm a grown up and you're not!" Maina twitched as a vein popped up on her forehead. "ADULT?! ADULT?! Just LOOK at YOU! You are my age and height!" she screamed at him in a fit of rage. "That's right I forgot... I'm a kid once again..." he said to himself. The elder stood up and spoke. "Lad... Maina may look weak but she will guide you through your journey and she will aid you when you will need it. It might be wise to tag her along."

Maina smiled widely as Teepo sighed with desesperation. "Alright alright you can come with me Maina... I have no choice." Maina jumped happily and gave a big hug to Teepo, who was now blushing profusely. She ran out of the elder's home to her own, packing some items for the journey. It will be a long trip to Windia.


	4. A Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 4

"Alrigth we're all set!!" Maina was really enthusiastic about the adventure she was about to get. She had a rapier with her, the only weapon she was using for a fight. Teepo nodded and showed a grin of satisfaction. "Yeah let's go!" said the energetic Maina running out of town. Teepo sweatdropped because of her action. He sighed a bit and ran after her screaming for her to wait.

He managed to catch up, panting, since Maina was a fast runner. "Jeez can't you WAIT for ME?! Want me to get LOST?!" said Teepo frustrated. Maina laughed and sticked her tongue at him, mocking him. "Oh eeeexcuse me lavender boy!" Teepo got really angry at her mocking, since he has a bad temper. "Why I oughta! Lucky you're a girl!!" he muttered. "Oh for crying out loud are you putting me on?! Even though I'm a girl I can put you on and win anytime!!" Maina said with disgust. Teepo controlled his temper and muttered something about him not liking girls at all, which wasnt true.

Teepo was pouting all of the quarter way to Windia. Suddenly, for no reason. Maina elbowed him upside the head. His frustration rose again until Maina spoke. "Did you hear that?! I heard a scream... like if someone was in alot of trouble..." 

He focused his ears and heard the scream of an helpless person. Another noise was heard, the roar of a enormous beast. He looked at Maina and nodded. "Thinking what I'm thinking Maina? he said with a brooding smile. Maina looked at him and grinned "Yeah... I'm thinking the same." "It's time to kick some asses!!" they both said in unison and rushed to where all the commotion was located. Both of them arrived at the same time and to their surprise, saw a huge mastodon-esque beast, covered with fur and red eyes showing the urge to kill. "OH MY GOD!!! It's a Maman!! They're resistant and hard to kill! Teepo are you listening?!" she yelled out as she turned around to her left, seeing Teepo was no more besides her, but in front of the monster.

Teepo unsheated his sword with a fast motion and attacked the beast with an horizontal gash on its left foot. He managed to cut a part of its foot but the Maman didnt seem to flinch at all at the injury. The animal's turn, it swung its injured left paw at Teepo but since the Maman was too slow, he was able to dodge the attack and made a strike to its right paw. Maina, slashed the beast's tail cutting it in two. Furious, it swung its two horns toward Teepo, who was getting back up from its dodge, ignoring Maina. By luck, one of the Maman's horns caught his clothing instead of his skin, however, he got thrown like a ball right into a tree. He got knocked out since his armor wasnt good enough to absorbs the shock of the hit. The monster stepped to the warrior ready to kill its prey. Maina ran to their direction as the beast swung its horns once more toward Teepo, but she took the blow in his place, protecting him.

Teepo opened his eyes to see what happened since he didnt get it. To his horror, he saw his new friend in the pool of her blood, layed down on her stomach, lifeless. "M... Mai... MAINA!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out in rage. Flames of fury was burning in his crimson red eyes as his anger rose to its limit. Teepo stood up ignoring his painde back, looking at the monster with hatred. "I will end your suffering monster..... DIE!!!" he screamed, as he dashed toward the Maman, sword in hand, ready to perform a fatal blow. Letting out a war cry, he jumped over the beast, performing his critical move. "DOUBLE BLOW!!!!" he yelled out as he nearly landed on its head, the first strike, slashing it eyes. The second blow, stabbing its skull, put an end to the beast. The Maman fell down, lifeless, as the difficult battle was over.

Panting, he kneeled down on the ground. Quickly he regained his composure and got up remembering his friend was hurt, almost dying. He turned his gaze to her body and walked to her, but collapsed, unconcious, in the process of trying to get to her.


End file.
